


Home (AKA the one where Phil finds how awesome wood floors are for sliding on)

by im_pie_la



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan laughed, the fact that he was moving into a new, bigger apartment with his boyfriend of three years hitting him again. </p><p>"C'mon!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home (AKA the one where Phil finds how awesome wood floors are for sliding on)

Dan put another box of games down on the floor of what would be the living room. 

He turned around, stretching his aching back and walked back into the hallway. 

 

"Hey, Dan!" Phil glided past him, forcing him back into the room to avoid his giggling boyfriend. 

He was wearing mismatching socks, one orange and the other neon green. His shoes were discarded by the front door, and he was sliding over the wooden floorboards of the hallway. 

Dan laughed, the fact that he was moving into a new, bigger apartment with his boyfriend of three years hitting him again. 

"C'mon!" He called, taking a run up and his momentum carrying him forward, to fall into Dan's chest, laughing as Dan wrapped his arms around him to keep them upright. 

He lifted his head, big blue eyes looking up at Dan with adoration and happiness. 

"Seriously Phil?" Dan laughed, pulling the dark-haired man closer to him and burying his face in his hair. 

Phil locked his arms around the back of Dan's neck, face crinkled up in laughter.

"It's fun." Dan pressed a kiss to Phil's forehead and took a step back, toeing his shoes off. 

Phil turned and skated across the hall, hitting the wall, and laughing. Dan smiled fondly at him, before taking his own run up. He found that, like Phil had happily demonstrated, the was very smooth. 

Perfect for sliding across it.

Dan skidded and landed in Phil's arms, his lips accidentally colliding with the smaller boy's. 

Dan's eyes flashed open wide for a second, and he pulled back, mostly worried that he'd hurt his boyfriend. 

But Phil was dark red, ducking his head. 

"D-Dan?" He stammered shyly, and Dan bent down, gently lifting his chin. He had a wide grin on his face. 

"That's my name." He quipped and Phil half-heartedly pushed him. 

Dan laughed, leaning forwards, his breath ghosting over Phil's lips. The older boy shivered and tried to pull him closer, one hand twined in his hair and the other on the small of his back. 

But Dan laughed and carefully removed himself from Phil, before darting forwards and placing a kiss on his nose. 

"Later, Philly." He grinned over his shoulder, a hint of promise in his voice, before pushing off the wall and shooting to the other side of the room, leaving a hair-mussed swoony Phil behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, started writing this on Halloween while I was at a party, serving alcohol to adults (while being thirteen??) 
> 
> So here it is. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
